narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Ameno
is a kunoichi from Sunagakure and a teammate of Kōji and Shishio. Personality She seems to have a caring and polite personality as shown when she healed Sakura Haruno, who was a complete stranger to her. She also seems to have a composed no-nonsense demeanour, which was seen when she stated that no one should have gone out to the desert during the evening and was further shown in the way she offered to heal Sakura's wound. She is very committed to her profession, so much that she willingly refuses payment from another Suna team for her services (even if she was visibly fatigued by it), showing a strong sense of loyalty towards her comrades. In battle, while relentless in her attacks, she firmly believes in her medical-nin status and tries to avoid damaging the enemy as much as possible. Appearance Ameno has long brown hair that frames her face, fair skin and light-brown eyes with eyelashes. She keeps her hair in a ponytail with a pink hair-band. She has a Suna crest imprinted on the right side of her white collared and sleeveless outfit with a red violet sash and a brown cord, and wears black shorts and two forehead protectors on both her wrists. She also wears open-toed brown shinobi boots with shoe laces. Abilities Ninjutsu Medical Ninjutsu Ameno is a skilled medical-nin who is able to increase the speed of a body's natural healing process by sending chakra from her hands into a wound on an afflicted body part. She is also able to perform fine minor surgery, removing countless poison barbs from an individual. Nature Transformation She can also use Water Release. She commonly applies this skill to supplement her medical skills. With it, she can treat poison-related injuries or act as a contingency plan against enemy attacks, healing herself and others. In actual combat, she can form giant water pinchers to attack her opponent from a greater distance. Interlude In Naruto's Footsteps: The Friends' Paths Kōji and his team arrive in Konohagakure to partake in the Chūnin Exams. For the first phase of the exams, they placed separately in another room from his other teammates. His team was able to qualify for the second round. A preliminary round had to be held to lessen the number of participants there. The preliminary round involved a race to Sunagakure with only the first 30 teams qualifying for the primary second round.Naruto: Shippūden episode 397 Ameno and her team were of the 30 teams to make it. That night, when Sakura was wounded by a giant scorpion from outside, she healed her. The next day, the second exam proctor — Temari, announced the start of the second round taken place within Demon Desert.Naruto: Shippūden episode 398 On the third day of the second exam, Ameno decided to treat a competing Suna-nin of poison on principle that outside the exam they were allies. After completing the procedure, she calmly turned down the enemy team's offer of their scroll. Afterwards, Shishio used his sensing seal to find an enemy team, ultimately locating Team Asuma.Naruto: Shippūden episode 406 Upon approaching the target, Ameno offered to let the team pass and use the oasis if they give up their scroll. The Konoha-nin quickly rejected the offer and Ino Yamanaka quickly launched an attack, to which Shishio quickly countered and knocked Ino out. Ameno and Kōji then engaged Sakura and Chōji Akimichi, quickly becoming pressured by their taijutsu. Soon enough, Shishio finished moulding enough chakra to camouflage his teammates. Despite hiding themselves from the enemies' sight, Ino recovered and used her sensory skills to guide her team. Ultimately, Ameno and her team were defeated. While Ameno and the other medical kunoichi treated everyone, showing no ill-feelings towards each other, she offered their scroll as they lost, but Sakura insisted that it was unneeded as they already had two scrolls. They all agreed to meet up again in the third exam.Naruto: Shippūden episode 407 Ultimately, the Chūnin Exams were ended early before starting the finals due to controversy happening in the second exam. Instead, it was decided by Gaara that a report on each participant would be sent to their respective village leader for them to decide if they would be promoted.Naruto: Shippūden episode 413 Trivia * means "heavenly". References pt-br:Ameno fr:Ameno